tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Distreyd Thanadar XI
This article is about the eleventh Distreyd Thanadar. For a list of other Distreyds, see Distreyd Thanadar. Distreyd Thanadar XI was the eleventh person to hold the title of Distreyd Thanadar. He was the high cleric of Mardük and the father of many children, including his seventh son who was aptly named Seven. When Seven finally came to kill him as was traditionally the custom in the Thanadar line, Distreyd XI had already slain all of Seven's older brothers. Distreyd XI was certain that Seven would meet his end too just like the other sons had, but it turned out that Seven was far more cunning than Distreyd XI had anticipated. After a brutal battle, Seven managed to behead Distreyd XI and became the next high cleric of Mardük, taking the title of Distreyd Thanadar XII. Biography Early Years Like every Distreyd Thanadar before him, Distreyd XI killed his father and took his title, becoming the new high cleric of Mardük and the lord of Vulpengaard Keep in Yamato. He fathered many sons and daughters but slew every child that tried to challenge his power. He began to worry that he would not produce a strong enough heir to carry on the legacy of the Thanadar line. Distreyd Era Distreyd XI trained various gifted children of the Clergy of Mardük personally in the halls of Vulpengaard. He probably did this because he knew that those children would become useful to him and would not try to backstab him like his sons and daughters would do. One of Distreyd XI's students turned out to be Zarnagon who would ironically become the right-hand man of Distreyd XI's seventh son and murderer, Distreyd XII, in the years of the Yamatian Invasion and the Great War. Death Seven, Distreyd XI's seventh son, challenged his father in 1000 AE in Vulpengaard after he had slain his younger brothers Eight and Nine. Although Distreyd XI was certain that he could kill his son, Seven proved to be more cunning than he had anticipated. Seven had actually entered his father's mind during several nights and fought him in the guise of nightmares, slowly but surely learning all of his father's moves by heart. Distreyd XI realized his son's clever strategy too late, and Seven defeated him with the combination of his skills and Innate Ability which could control dreams. Seven cut off Distreyd XI's head in the end, took the sword Dokubaraken as his own and thus became the new high cleric of Mardük known as Distreyd Thanadar XII. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric : Distreyd XI's title in the Clergy of Mardük. Appearance A stereotypic, elderly black mage with an evil beard. Personality and Traits A cruel bastard. Powers and Abilities Although Distreyd was a skilled mage, he was also surprisingly good with a sword. However, his age was slowing him down by the time his seventh son came to challenge him. Innate Ability: If anybody sought him, Distreyd XI became aware of it as soon as the resolution to seek him out was made. This ability had kept him alive for so long as he always knew what you were doing before you did it. Relationships Distreyd Thanadar XII Seven, who would later become Distreyd XII, was the seventh son of Distreyd XI. Like every Distreyd, Distreyd XI raised his children in a cruel manner and gave them the mentality of "kill or be killed". He slew every one of his children who were weaker than him (except for the children whom Seven himself had killed), but his reign of terror came to an end when an even bigger bastard, Seven, killed him and took his place in the clergy. Kareth d'Zarnagon Distreyd XI took Kareth d'Zarnagon under his wing and gave him the name Zarnagon. Kareth and a few other gifted children were trained by Distreyd XI personally. The training was successful, and Kareth became one of Distreyd XI's crowning achievements. However, Distreyd XI never lived to see Kareth's rise to power in Remon and Aison. See also *Clergy of Mardük *Distreyd Thanadar XII *Kareth d'Zarnagon *Thanadar Clan Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Humans Category:Thanadar Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato